Love Is a Beautiful Nightmare
by Desilu19x
Summary: Love and hate blossom as this strange yet elegant couple attend Ouran Academy. Is there more to this couple than just money and good looks?
1. The Odd Yet Elegant Pairing

"Two new students are arriving today…!" One of the host club members gushed as they drank tea. All everyone in Ouran academy could talk about was the brand new students that were to arrive. As Haruhi walked around the host clubroom, she felt a bit curious herself as to whom the new students would be.

"_I hear they are a couple…!"_

"_I've been told that the guy she is engaged to is a millionaire and handsome…!"_

"_They say she is an oddball…" _

"_My sister met him on her trip to Spain; she says his beauty is so divine, that she couldn't stare at him without crying tears of happiness"_

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the last comment she heard. "Figures… these damn rich people" Haruhi mumbled, making her way towards Kyoya, who was standing in front of the window, keeping his gaze and writing on all the activity during the host club hours.

"I see curiosity is killing the little Kitty, am I correct Haruhi…?" Kyoya smirked, continuing to write notes down. Haruhi chuckled, also keeping her gaze on everyone around them.

"So who are these new students everyone is talking about…?" Haruhi chuckled nervously, not wanting to admit that she was aching to know about the new students.

"The boy's name is Leonardo Kami, he is the rich and beautiful type, since I hear he is popular with the ladies, I might have him become a member of the host club, of course, with our king's permission…" Kyoya replied, not much to Haruhi's surprise. _"Of course… the money calls…" _Haruhi thought to herself.

"And what about the other student… is it true they are a couple…" Haruhi asked, suddenly feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders,

"Let me be the one to answer that Haruhi…" She turned her glance to see Kaoru by her side, smirking, right next to him of course, was his other half, Hikaru.

"Margarita Izumi is such a little beauty… what I remember most about her is her beautiful long black silky hair and those big ocean blue eyes…" Hikaru gushed. Kaoru slowly turned his gaze towards him, looking at his brother with annoyed eyes.

"I thought you said you barely remembered her, that she was nothing but a short shrimp… oh yeah, that's right she rejected you when you asked her out!" Kaoru laughed. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah like you had any chance with her… I mean, that girl only has eyes for her idiot of a fiancé…" Hikaru said in a repulsed voice, much to Haruhi's surprise.

"I'll assume you don't like him for a good reason…" Haruhi chuckled, walking away from the three boys. Just then, Renge barges into the room, with a joyful expression on her face that was brighter than usual.

"Ladies and gentleman of the host club, I, Renge have the honor of introducing to you one of its newest and finest students, Leonardo Kami…!" She announced merrily, quickly turning her gaze towards her right, when a tall young man appeared before her.

He was handsome indeed… about 6 foot 1, piercing emerald green eyes, tan skin, slim body, and medium lengthened dark brown hair. Every girl in the room swooned as they gazed at what they considered _"perfection"_

"_He's like a Greek God…!"_ Many girls in the room commented, Leonardo smiled, slightly turning his gaze towards his hostess Renge,

"I thank you for your kind hospitality Renge…" He said in a husky tone, lightly stroking her hair with his fingers. Renge looked at him with awed eyes,

"No problem Mr. Kami…" Renge nervously answered. Hikaru rolled his eyes as he saw the spectacle before them. Every girl in the room suddenly surrounded the new Ouran Academy student, asking him many questions, mostly if he was single.

"Sorry ladies, but I am engaged… and she is the most beautiful woman of all, no one can replace her in my heart…" He replied in a loving tone as he talked about his fiancée.

"_She is so lucky… he is so devoted to her…!" _

"Sorry we're late Kyoya-chan, we had to stay and finish our tests for English arts…" Honey said as he walked into the room with Mori. Kyoya nodded,

"No worries Honey, I was told this earlier by Tamaki… where is he by the way…?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi couldn't help but wonder why Hikaru seemed repulsed by Leonardo's engagement with Margarita. _"He seems to be really in love with his fiancée…" _She thought to herself.


	2. A Dream Worthwhile

_**So this is chpater two of this story, many things might seem confusing, but it will be explained later! Also, I am hoping this story will be short... but eh, who knowsxD Also, thanks so much for the beautiful review Maddie my love:'D I couldn't ask for a better wife3**_

* * *

"He's still taking his English Arts exam, he fell asleep during most of it," Honey giggled, finding Tamaki's ditsy ways amusing as always. Kyoya chuckled, not too surprised himself by their kings actions,

"I guess the annual marathon took a big hit on him as always…" Kyoya smirked, smoothly lifting up his glasses with his index finger. Honey turned his gaze towards the crowd of girls that surrounded the new student.

"I wonder if he is as friendly as he looks…" Honey commented, Mori sighed bluntly, leaning against the wall, quietly observing the crowd of girls, mostly, observing the new student the girls were swooning over.

"Time will tell…" Mori replied. Suddenly, the student turned his attention to them, changing his happy expression to a surprised one. He excused himself with the girls, walking over to the host club members.

"Oh great…" Hikaru mumbled under his breathe, obviously annoyed by the new student,

"I heard you two attended this school, yet I didn't expect to find you so soon Hitachiin twins…!" Leonardo exclaimed, carefully keeping his eye on all of the members of the host club, mostly, on Haruhi and the twins.

"_They know each other…! What a small world we live in!" _

"_Hikaru, Kaoru and Leonardo talking… oh my gosh, can this be a revolution…?"_

"_So much beauty among them three, I don't think my heart can take it!"_

"I can say the same thing Leonardo, last time we saw each other was at our mothers fashion show last year, you were there with your cousin Margarita…" Hikaru said seriously, keeping a firm attitude. Unlike his brother Hikaru, Kaoru smiled, hoping to make the best out of this awkward moment.

"How is she by the way, is she still perfectly beautiful as always…?" This time, Kaoru changed his smile for his famous mischievous smirk, hoping to irk Leonardo.

"Yes she is, she should be here any moment, she just wanted to change into her uniform and get to know some of the academy on her own, but enough of us, please introduce me to your friends…" Leonardo smiled, much to Kaoru's dismay. He like his brother now felt irked by the way, Leonardo Kami seemed all kindness and smiles.

He was good at turning the tables… _**too good**_.

* * *

"I'm glad you were able to finish your test Tamaki, you should get your test results first thing tomorrow," His teacher informed him. He smiled faintly, feeling his eyes heavy from the exhaustion of the marathon. He had just enough energy to finish the test for one of his favorite subjects…

Tamaki couldn't take it, and fell asleep.

Suddenly, a young girl slowly opens the door to the English classroom, Ms. Sanders, smiled,

"You must be Margarita Izumi. Your arrival with Mr. Kami is causing quite a spectacle here. I'm Ms. Sanders, your English teacher, please come in…" The teacher kindly greeted. Margarita lightly smiled, shyly walking in.

She was already dressed in her academy uniform, wanting a solo tour of the school, hoping she'd get over her fear of living in nothing but high society, and to be able to get use to it all. Just then, she saw a young boy towards the front rear of the room, around her age it seemed, short blond hair, _**sleeping**_ on his desk.

"Can all students sleep like that here…?" She asked curiously, hoping she was wrong. She knew people of high maintenance could do as they pleased, however, she didn't expect the same rules applied in a school. The teacher giggled at how puzzled Margarita seemed to be.

"Oh no, Mr. Suoh, or should I say, Tamaki ran the annual marathon yesterday, so he is very tired. Since this is still lunch hours, and he finished his test, he is allowed to sleep until classes begin again…" Ms. Sanders answered, hoping to make Margarita feel less nervous about her new school.

Margarita Izumi: _**For a rich elegant young girl, she sure doesn't act like one.**_

"I see... I'm happy to know that. May I ask where Music Room 3 is? Leonardo is there, and I told him I'd meet with him as soon as I finished my solo tour of the school, well whatever ground I could cover that is." Margarita asked,

"_Oh great, you sure sound like a questionnaire today…" _The young lady thought to herself.

"Its just two halls down to the left or you can ask Tamaki to take you there, since they often hold host club meetings there. Well, if you could wake him up that is…" She said. Both ladies turned their eyes to the sleeping Tamaki. Margarita walks up to his desk, hoping she wouldn't come off as too forward.

"Excuse me, ugh… Mr. Suoh, are you okay?" Margarita asked, lightly patting Tamaki's arm. He felt someone tap his arm, slowly regaining his conscious… or so it seemed. He heard a voice talk to him… a soothing voice that called to him.

He however _**heard… **_

"_Tamaki, open yours eyes…!" _he opened his eyes, and saw something truly remarkable in front of him. A petite young girl, with long black raven hair, ivory skin and big round eyes that were colored just like the beautiful oceans of the earth. She wore an elegant long white gown that flowed marvelously with the cool spring breeze. She smiled sweetly at him, a smile that completely warmed his heart,

The girl extended her arm, lightly touching his chin with her fingers, delicately lifting up his gaze,

"_I've been sent down from heaven to protect you…" _The angel told him, causing Tamaki to smile. He didn't know what to say, all he knew was that he didn't want the moment with the fair lady before him to end. Her wondrous beauty enchanted him,

"You're an angel…" He mumbled.

Tamaki Suoh: _**This is what happens when you try to run more than you can bargain for.**_

"I see we killed two birds with one stone, huh Hikaru…?" Kaoru rhetorically said to his greater mischievous half Hikaru. Hikaru smirked, happy to see Margarita again, and amused by Tamaki's reaction towards their new peer, even if he was just daydreaming.


End file.
